


Found

by onyourleft084



Series: Time after Time [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Farawyn, Find You by Zedd ft. Matthew Koma, Memory, Modern AU, Past Lives, Reincarnation AU, Sort of a Songfic, nightclub meeting, remembering, the lord of the rings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourleft084/pseuds/onyourleft084
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation AU. Twenty whole years, and Eowyn's never dated. All she sees when she looks at a guy, no matter how handsome, is simply not Faramir. Until one fateful night at a crowded nightclub...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second in a series. A couple things I'll be stating to get straight:
> 
> In-story, of course, the reincarnated characters don't have the same names as their past lives, but I will still continue to refer to them as such because...really, I can't think of modern AU names, and they end up remember their old ones anyway, so there.
> 
> While the other stories in this series establish that memories of their past lives can only be triggered by direct physical contact of any kind, this story has both characters remembering their past lives completely but unable to find each other until now. Just a way of breaking the tedium and playing around with this prompt :)

Most girls fantasize about a happy ending and romance with a man they have yet to meet.

Eowyn is not one of those girls.

No, as far she's concerned, she's already _had_ all that, and more, in a life she lived before this one. A life she lived in another world, one that she aches to get to know again. And while most girls dream about someday meeting the perfect guy, Eowyn dreams _of_ the perfect guy.

He's tall, brunette, has the warmest blue eyes she's ever seen in either life. He's fierce on the battlefield but so tender to her. She's convinced she had him, knew him, loved him, a long time ago.

His name was Faramir, and most boys in this world don't even come close to him.

All these visions, all these reminders of who she used to be and what she used to have, were triggered in her childhood the first time she came close to a horse on her grandparents' estate, the first time she reached up and stroked its muzzle. The smell of horse-sweat hit her then, at the tender age of seven, and with it came visions of battle and glory, of hope and heartbreak. And she's carried the remnants of that life ever since; memories of a happily ever after complete with fame and passion and beautiful little blonde babies.

Now, in her current life, Eowyn drifts across the university campus from one class to another. Nobody ever suspects this blonde, frail-looking girl from an old-money family to be holding memories of a whole other life inside of her. Nobody suspects they're sitting next to a hero. She's the daydreamer among her friends, the one lost in fantasy. Except for Eowyn, everything she's dreaming about was once very real.

And she'd give anything to get at least a piece of it back.

"Come on!" shouts a friend, and she's jolted out of her reverie. Her friend calls her by name, and Eowyn doesn't respond at first, seeing as it never felt like her name. They make their way to the club, already choking with people.

It's one of the classy, high-end ones, where bourgeois girls like her can rub shoulders with princes and heiresses. The girls she's with are interested in flirting, in one-night stands, and they'll take just about any boy they can get. They groan when Eowyn passes up the chance to dance with a good-looking chap who tries to buy her a drink.

Twenty whole years, and Eowyn's never dated. All she sees when she looks at a guy, no matter how handsome, is simply _not Faramir._

 _Dammit, Eowyn,_ she thinks to herself. _You have to get over him. That was a whole lifetime ago._ She hears a song with a strong beat coming on, the bass notes buzzing under her skin. She pushes off the edge of the bar and makes her way to the floor. _There's no way you're going to find him in this life. So just live a little._

The music escalates, the bass drops, and Eowyn loses herself in it. Around her, bodies sway and bounce to the beat, pressing in on all sides. It feels like a battlefield, but instead of shouts of agony and harsh commands, she's hearing nothing but the music.

The lights are dim and she can't really see who it is that's dancing against her-- it's definitely a guy, a tall one. She can't see his face until the lights change in intensity, flooding the dance floor with neon colors, and he turns around.

Nothing can prepare Eowyn for the sick smack to her stomach, the lurch in her gut. Staring right at her is the warrior who healed her heart, the father of her children, the man she's dreamed about all her life.

"Faramir," she whispers.

Maybe it's the vodka she took earlier, maybe it's the high she's on after the song ends, but something possesses her to reach out to him and touch his face. The man only regards her in shock, and the look on his face is enough to break her heart.

"I'm sorry," Eowyn quickly apologizes, raising her voice just enough to make him hear her over the crowd. "I thought you were someone else." She turns, hoping to hide herself in the mass of people, and is surprised when a hand lands on her shoulder.

"Wait." The man spins her back around and their eyes meet again. The air tenses between them for a good five seconds before he can speak.

"I know your face," he says, voice full of emotion. "Eowyn."

That name-- her name-- sends shivers down her spine. She can't help the lump forming in her throat.

"Faramir?" Everything falls away-- the people, the lights, the music. "Oh my God," they whisper at the same time.

"You remember me," he blurts out.

"I remember everything," Eowyn responds.

She's not prepared for the way he pulls her, still holding her shoulder, toward him. He takes her in his arms and kisses her hard under the strobe lights, and doesn't give a damn that they're standing in the middle of the dance floor in the sight of all these people. The kiss awakens more memories and sensations than she's ever recalled before, and soon Eowyn can't tell whether they're standing in a nightclub or in a courtyard under a grey and cloudless sky, the smell of healing herbs in the air. And as her heartbeat presses against his, Faramir's not sure if they're hearing bass notes or Rohirrim war drums, whether the girl he's holding is clad in a black sleeveless dress or a long flowing white gown.

"You have no idea how long I've been dreaming of you," he whispers when they pull apart.

As if from very far away, they can hear the next song playing.

 

_"I'll run away with your footsteps_

_I'll build a city that dreams for two_

_And if you lose yourself_

_I will find you..."_

 

She just smiles and tilts her head up to kiss him again, tangling her fingers in his hair.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I did rip off Tolkien a little bit with that kiss scene, I just used a modern vernacular. Tbh, that chapter of ROTK still ranks as the best kiss scene ever written, Percy Jackson's underwater shenanigans just don't come close. 
> 
> Hopefully y'all will never hear that Zedd song the same way again.


End file.
